


Gurls Just Want to Have Fun

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Acceptance, Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Advice, Affection, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Anime, Anime/Video Game Fusion, Apologies, Arguing, Asian Character(s), Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Background Het, Background Relationships, Battle, Belonging, Betrayal, Bets & Wagers, Bickering, Big Brothers, Bikers, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Character of Color, Bisexual Male Character, Bishounen, Blushing, Bonding, Boundaries, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Bromance, Bromance to Romance, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brothers, Canon - Anime Dub, Canon - Video Game, Canon Backstory, Canon Character of Color, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Canon Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Card Games, Celebrations, Character(s) of Color, Cheating, Childhood Friends, Choking, Class Differences, Clinging, Comedy, Competition, Complete, Concussions, Confrontations, Contests, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossdressing, Cruelty, Crushes, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Cyberpunk, Devotion, Dialect, Dorkiness, Doubt, Drama, Drama & Romance, Duel Monsters, Duelling, During Canon, Education, Embarrassment, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Manipulation, Emotions, Epic Bromance, Established Relationship, Explanations, Explosions, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Fanfiction, Fanservice, Fantasy, Fear, Feelings, Feels, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist, Femininity, Ficlet, Fights, Flashbacks, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Forgiveness, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fun, Funny, Gambling, Games, Growing Up, Guilt, Guilty Pleasures, Hair, Happy, Harm to Children, Heartache, Hero Worship, Het and Slash, Heteronormativity, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Holding Hands, Humiliation, Humor, Humorous Ending, Idols, Implied/Referenced Cheating, In-Jokes, Inappropriate Behavior, Infidelity, Innocence, Inspired by Music, Insults, Intimidation, Invasion of Privacy, Japanese Character(s), Jealousy, Joyful, Kings & Queens, LGBTQ Character of Color, Languages and Linguistics, Lies, Light-Hearted, Little Sisters, Logic, Love, Love Stories, Love Triangles, Loyalty, M/M, Machines, Making Up, Male Bonding, Male Character of Color, Male Protagonist, Male Slash, Manipulation, Mechanics, Mind Games, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character(s), Minor Injuries, Mischief, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Mistakes, Misunderstandings, Monsters, Motorcycles, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Nervousness, Nostalgia, Not Cheating, Oaths & Vows, Oblivious, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pain, Panic, Pining, Plans For The Future, Play Fighting, Possessive Behavior, Pride, Promises, Protectiveness, Psychological Torture, Psychological Warfare, Public Display of Affection, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Puns & Word Play, Queer Character, Queer Youth, Racing, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Reconciliation, References to Canon, Regret, Relationship Advice, Relationship Issues, Relationship Problems, Reminiscing, Revenge, Riding, Rivalry, Role Models, Role Reversal, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Sappy, Scheming, Schoolboys, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Seduction, Shame, Shock, Shoes, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shounen-ai, Showing Off, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Sisters, Skateboarding, Slash, Song Lyrics, Strategy & Tactics, Strong Female Characters, Summoning, Surprises, Suspicions, Sweet, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team Feels, Team Fluff, Team as Family, Teasing, Technology, Tension, Third Wheels, Threats of Violence, Touching, Tricksters, Trust, Trust Issues, Truth, Twins, Urban Fantasy, Vehicles, Video & Computer Games, Video Game Mechanics, Violence, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Watching, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Words, Worry, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Rua’s guiltless, touchy-feely displays toward Yusei land him in hot water with his boyfriend.





	Gurls Just Want to Have Fun

Gurls Just Want to Have Fun

Author’s Note: Inspired by the recurring instances of characters mangling vocabulary in both the original and dubbed iterations of the series, as well as Rally’s storyline in the Tag Force 4 video game. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s series.

Pairings: Established Rua x Rally. Referenced one-sided (canon) Aki x Yusei.

Summary:

Rua’s guiltless, touchy-feely displays toward Yusei land him in hot water with his boyfriend.

* * *

Breaking through the smoke front created by Road Warrior’s finisher, Fudo Yusei rode his bike up to the Memorial Circuit’s starting line, 200 Life Points remaining versus Crow Hogan’s zero.

“Way to go, Yusei! Kak-kaching!” Rua hippity-hopped into his lap.

“It was a good battle, buddy.” Crow parked the Blackbird beside them. “Your D-Wheel lagged during that last turn, though.”

He agreed. “Once more around the stadium to be sure.”

While Yusei and Crow carried out their maintenance check, the boy revisited the pit lane where his sister, Jack Atlas, Izayoi Aki, and Rally Dawson were warming the bench.

“Er, what’s wrong, Rally? Aren’t you excited Yusei won?” Rua read his annoyed expression.

Rally simply growled.

“Or were you bettin’ Crow would win?” Believing Jack gypped Rally with a dishonest wager, the kid gave the King the evil eye.

Jack budged not an inch, and their staring contest ended calculably: Rua apologized to avoid an angry concussion.

His sibling placed a knowing hand on his shoulder. “I think he’s just a little jealous.”

“Jealous?”

“Of you leaping into Yusei’s arms like that.”

At the implication, Rua’s face did backflips no human visage should ever reproduce. “Rally! Don’t tell me you’re two-timing me with Yusei!”

Ruka could have smacked herself, but she opted to kick Rua in the shin instead. “I meant you!”

“Ohhh! So, it’s like when Aki-neechan couldn’t stand Yusei hanging out with Bruno?”

Now Aki had the opportunity to steal Jack’s thunder. “Children ought to be silent about adult matters.”

“Oops! Aki-neechan’s upset. I hope I don’t get cobbled…”

“Cobbled?” Ruka blinked.

“ _Clobbered_ ,” Jack corrected. “To ‘cobble’ is to make a shoe.”

“Exactly! Clobbled! That’s what I said!”

Rally disregarded the argument – literally, one over semantics – and went to congratulate Yusei, who’d circled in from the infield. Blushing red as his hair and full of admiration, he took his friend’s hand and gently stroked his palm, more encomiastic than Rua was.

Her brother audibly choked, and Ruka delightedly pushed his buttons. “They look like lovebirds, don’t they?”

“That’s something you say for men and women!” Rua used Ruka’s own logic against her, then realized he’d dissed himself.

“I don’t ever want you to leave my side,” Rally romanced the impassive Yusei.

Rua’s attitude only worsened after this gushy, deliberately phrased proposal.

Freeing Yusei to conduct the necessary repairs on the Yusei Go, Rally victoriously turned his feminine wiles on a repentant Rua.

“All right, all right! I won’t go recklessly throwing myself at other guys anymore!” he reaffirmed his allegiance.

Jack endorsed his maturity. Aki didn’t see it lasting, still marginally bitter.

“Come on, Rally!” Rua invited him away. “We can cusmatize my Duel Board!”

“ _Customize_! _Customize_!” Ruka maintained.

That tears it! She was buying him a dictionary for their birthday!


End file.
